Makaio
The Shin-jin race are born from the magical fruit of the "Kaiju" World Trees located on Planet Kaishin in the Otherworld, rather than in the mortal dimension. Most Shin-jin are born with good, pure hearts, though there are a small number who are instead born filled with evil. Those Shin-jin born with evil hearts are cast into the Demon Realm to become Makaios. Existing on the plane opposite the mortal universe, the Demon Realm is a place of constant violence and chaos. Simple survival requires significant strength and unending bloodlust. In this regard, Makaios are considered to be among the most powerful of Demons. Similar to their Kaio brethren, Makaios possess incredible mystical abilities as well as savage techniques of their own. The most powerful beings in the Demon Realm are known as Makaioshin. Before falling under the control of Babidi, the Makaioshin Dabura had ascended to take the title of Demon King. While the various warring Demon clans fight amongst themselves in service of their Warlords, they ultimately follow the King on the warpath. Racial powerlevel gains modifier is 307% Makaios are capable of utilizing up to Kaioken 14 as well as Hellfire 35. Physiology Makaioshin are essentially the same as their Kaioshin cousins, being humanoids with pointed ears and various skin colors. However, existing in the Demon Realm may twist their form, resulting in many Makaios possessing horns and other monstrous features. History Evil-hearted Shin-jin have been banished to the Demon Realm for countless eons where they have reveled and thrived in the violent, chaotic plane. Roleplaying Makaioshin are the polar opposite of the Kaioshin- they are malevolent without exception. Though the full extent of their violent, corrupt natures may vary, they are all inclined to further only their own desires. Skills Basic Skills --------------------------------------------------------------- Name PL Needed Max --------------------------------------------------------------- focus ki 250 100% aid 1,000 95% kick 5,000 95% punch 5,000 95% aggressive style 15,000 95% block 15,000 95% defensive style 15,000 95% zanzoken 1 50,000 100% axehandle 75,000 95% berserk style 100,000 95% dodge 100,000 95% evasive style 100,000 95% meditate 100,000 95% skin 250,000 95% charge L1 500,000 100% charge L2 1,000,000 100% zanzoken 2 1,000,000 100% second attack 2,000,000 95% dcd 2,500,000 95% charge L3 10,000,000 100% zanzoken 3 25,000,000 100% charge L4 50,000,000 100% third attack 100,000,000 85% kitransfer 1,500,000,000 100% fourth attack 15,000,000,000 75% fifth attack 50,000,000,000 65% Racial Abilities --------------------------------------------------------------- Name PL Needed Max --------------------------------------------------------------- energy ball 40,000 95% fly 50,000 95% suppress 250,000 100% eye beam 500,000 95% scatter shot 500,000 95% dimension fist 800,000 95% kaioken 1,000,000 95% malice ray 1,000,000 95% sense 1,000,000 95% demon weapon 5,000,000 95% destructive wave 10,000,000 95% instant transmission 25,000,000 95% cleaver 50,000,000 95% toxic breath 80,000,000 95% darkness flare 200,000,000 95% flame finger ray 400,000,000 95% honoo 500,000,000 95% fire armor 800,000,000 95% auralight 1,500,000,000 95% demonic eclipse 1,500,000,000 95% mini assault 1,750,000,000 95% flamethrower 2,000,000,000 95% hellfire 2,000,000,000 100% enhanced sense 10,000,000,000 95% sauzer blade 10,000,000,000 95% customattack 50,000,000,000 95% stonespit 50,000,000,000 95% minion summon 100,000,000,000 95% thunder flash 800,000,000,000 95% Trivia * Makaioshin was formerly the Demon race. It was reworked as Demons had skills based on both Garlic Jr. and Dabura, as there was also the Makyan race of which Garlic Jr. is a member.